The Cookie Search
by Riho
Summary: Okay! This is pointless! Anyway..someone stole the cookies Kenshin made, who is it, and what will happen during their search?


Disclaimer: I sniff don't own RK boo hoo hooo..this is so very sad sniff sniff

This completely POINTLESS! Just a warning…

The Cookie Search

"Coooooookieeees!" Kenshin yelled from the kitchen. Koaru and Yahiko dropped their bokkens and ran into the kitchen. Sanosuke looked at the pair and running and began to run past them in long strides. Suzume and Ayame looked at each other and then to Sano and began yelling, "Wait up rooster!" Sano looked at them and yelled, "Don't call me that!" before entering the kitchen. Megumi picked up Ayame and Suzume before saying with a laugh "They're taking after me I see, ohohohohoho" She then hurried after Koaru and Yahiko who were bickering once again. When she entered and put the two toddlers down. She noticed something odd; no one was shoveling food into their mouth. Everyone was staring at empty dishes. Kenshin then came in drying his hands on a towel and opened his mouth to ask how the cookies were but just let his jaw hang open. Finally Sanosuke found his voice and yelled, "Where did you put those cookies Kenshin?" Kenshin finally shut his mouth and pointed a finger to the empty dishes. Before Sano could say anything Yahiko yelled "Well, they're not there **now**!" putting an emphasis on 'now'. "Oro, well I guess not Yahiko-chan." Kenshin said. "Don't call me –chan!" the ten year old boy yelled. " Sorry, Yahiko" Kenshin apologized. "Ken-nii, where are the cookies?" Ayame and Suzume whined. I don't know." Kenshin stated. "Well someone must have taken them." Koaru said matter-of-factly. "I know! We can organize a search party!" Sano said his eyes gleaming at the hope of finding cookies. "For cookies?" Everyone said, some raising eyebrows. "I have as better idea! Why don't we investigate!" Koaru said. Everyone else nodded their head. All wanting their own cookies. 

Half an hour later they were all assembled into groups. Kenshin, Koaru, Ayame, and Suzume were in one group. In the other group were Sanosuke, Megumi, and Yahiko. The second group decided to search the left side, while the first decided to search the right side of the dojo and surrounding areas. And, They're off! (AN: Sorry, just had to write that. Don't worry my sister already whacked me over the head for it.) Koaru was holding Suzume and Kenshin was giving Ayame a piggy-back ride as they started to search for footprints, cookie crumbs, any smell of a cookie, and just about anything else that might prove to be a clue. But, unfortunately they found nothing of the sort. "Let's take a break," Kenshin said. They had been at it for hours and Suzume had fallen asleep in Koaru's arms and Ayame was half-asleep on his back. They would have stopped but the two little ones were so set on finding the cookies that they did not want to disappoint them by making them stop. "Good idea Kenshin," Koaru replied before sitting down on the porch. Kenshin followed suit as he transferred Ayame from his back to his lap. Koaru put her head on his shoulder tiredly. Kenshin, rather cautiously, put his arm around her waist. As if on cue, Koaru's arm encircled his waist, letting Suzume's head rest on Kenshin's leg. Kenshin brought her closer to him and rested his head on top of hers. They fell asleep like that. In the nearby bushes someone said, "hhhmmm, Kenshin sure does make good cookies," As the man stuffed another n his mouth. "Shut up, or you'll wake them!" "Sorry, Kitsune" "Ggggrrrrr, Don't call me that Rooseter!" the woman said as she herself took another cookie. "What di-" Sano started before being interrupted by Yahiko. "Will both of you shut up!" Yahiko said handing a raccon part of his cookie. " I have to admit Yahiko," Sanosuke said looking at the raccon as if nothing had happened, "that was one good plan!" "Of course it was a good plan, "Yahiko retorted, "I made it up!"

LATER THAT DAY

"Hhhhhhhhmmmmmm," Koaru said sleepily. Suzume and Ayame were both up and Suzume was tugging on Koaru sleeve saying, "Suzume hungry!" " In a minute" Koaru said. "Koaru?" Kenshin asked. "Koaru was shocked. 'He just called be by my first name' she thought excitedly. "I'm going to make us something to eat, okay?" He asked. "I'll only let you go on one condition," she said tightening her grip on his waist. "And what would that be?" Kenshin said tugging playfully on a lock of her hair. "If you never call Koaru-dono ever again, just Koaru!" Kenshin was taken aback. 'Well, as long as it float her boat I'd do anything.' Kenshin thought and said "Okay, Koaru." He like saying her name, a lot. She pulled away then, only to give him a big hug which nearly knocked him over. Kenshin brought his arms around her, bringing her closer. "Thank you, Kenshin!" she said in his ear. They pulled away when Ayame began to complain about being hungry. " Alright then, I'll go make you guys something" Kenshin said as got up and began to help Koaru up, too. 

In the kitchen Kenshin was finishing up a quick dinner. And Koaru and the little ones were setting the table in dinning room. As they began eating Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko walked in. They themselves had fallen asleep. "Would you like some?" Kenshin asked. He had made extra just in case. "No, I'm full," Sano said receiving glares from Yahiko and Megumi. "When did you eat?" Koaru asked. "We had some coo- ow" Megumi had suddenly stepped on his toe. "-king from the Akebeko,"Yahiko finished hastily. "Oh okay," Koaru said satisfied with his answer. Megumi and Yahiko both let out a sigh of relief. "Well, I got to go. Bye, everyone " Megumi said as she left the room. "I'll go make sure she gets there alright," Sano said with a wink as he followed her out the door. "I'm going to bed," Yahiko said. Soon afterward, Dr. Genzia cam and picked up the girls. Kenshin and Koaru cleaned up and began heading to their respective chambers. "Good night Koaru," Kenshin said. "Good night Kenshin," Koaru said giving him a peck on the cheek before entering her room. Kenshin stood there a moment his hand on his cheek where she had kissed him. He smiled and went to his on room.

THE END

OMAKE

Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko walked into the dinning room. Kenshin, Koaru, Ayame, and Suzume were eating cookies. "Want one?" Koaru asked pushing the plate with the cookies on it towards the group. "Wha-" Sano began confused. He, Megumi, and Yahiko had eaten the cookies. "I found them in the kitchen. I guess I just never put them out." Kenshin said. Yahiko brought out a cookie he was planning to eat later. It crumbled in his hand. Megumi paled and Yahiko turned a sickely green. Sano looked at it and yelled "Its dirt! I ate dirt! I'm gonna strangle that raccon!" Kenshin, Koaru, Ayame, and Suzume looked at each other, Raccon?

I know that was horrible but I had nothing else to do after baking some cookies…so no one flame me.. AAAHHHHH runs around after thinking about a flame she might get. Wait a sec, shouldn't I stop drop and roll? Oh well, I know this was pointless but too bad! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! +_+


End file.
